The present invention relates to an article of jewelry. More particularly, the invention relates to mounting stones on a support to make an article of jewelry.
For many years, precious and non-precious stones have been mounted by crimping between the prongs of a support, generally of metal. The frame forming the setting, as well as the prongs of the support, remains visible when the jewel is viewed from above.
This manner of mounting is suitable for stones of large size, which are generally mounted by themselves. On the other hand, when it is desired to obtain a relatively large surface by placing smaller stones together, the visible metal parts create interruptions in the continuity of the surface. Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain a non-planar surface.